monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angel Halo/@comment-25294219-20161002062821/@comment-2037710-20161003063154
So I looked through the dialogue again: ---- Micaela talks about Ilias needing Promestein for chimera, and decided to allow Black Alice to manage the flow of dark magic: From the moment Dark God Alipheese was sealed, she has been thinking of countermeasures. Developing a new seal... Or a way to manipulate the balance... Measures for the worst case scenario... If she were to revive. And at last, she decided to order her smartest angels to create a new type of monster. As I said earlier, Alipheese was skilled at directly manipulating organisms. Ilias focused on that, and ordered her subordinate angels to study the underlying principles. Focused on that, it took them roughly 500 years. As a result, they decided on a policy of letting a monster manage the flow of dark magic. For that purpose, Ilias singled out Alipheese the Eighth. When she was struck down by the Hero, Ilias saved her life. Under the condition that she would manage the dark monster magic as the world was recreated... Yes, Ilias's strategy has gone way too far. Rebels against her finally started to appear. That was my sister... One of the twin angels that Ilias first created. My younger sister seemed to have been questioning Ilias ever since the start of the Great Monster Wars. Her insane way of fighting to the very end, even if it would destroy everything... At her collusion with Alipheese the Eighth, she finally broke away. She knew that Ilias would try to destroy humanity one day... My younger sister seemed to know exactly what was going to happen. ---- Luka can ask Tamamo about the Angel Halo after he clears the Sealed Sinner's Prison. And her dialogue goes: The history of that blade is complex... But originally, it was created to be used by Fallen Angels. A long time ago, there was a Hero who was unbaptized. He was given a sword from a Fallen Angel, and set out for adventure. He defeated the Monster Lord, but became aware of the true evil... That was of course, the Goddess Ilias. That Hero's second battle then began. He cut apart angel after angel with that sword the Fallen Angel granted him. Slicing through angel after angel, both the sword and his own body were covered in pure holy energy. After killing more than two hundred, he started to go insane. Engrossed in slaughter, he became nothing more than an instrument of death. Known as the "Angel Killer", he was feared in the Heavens. In the end, his body itself was taken into the sword. Ilias separated his soul from it, and sealed it away. That Hero's name was... Well, you already know, don't you? ---- Micaela indeed says Fallen Angels started to appear after Ilias recruited Black Alice to her cause. However she also says that Lucifina doubted Ilias ever since the start of the Great Monster Wars, and Black Alice's recruitment was the last straw. Tamamo's line "He was given a sword from a Fallen Angel, and set out for adventure" as well as Lilith & Lilim openly stating Heinrich sealed them using Angel Halo suggests that he had it from the get go. So we can conclude that Lucifina gave Heinrich the Angel Halo before she rebelled. If she knew Ilias was planning to eradicate humanity, she was most likely preparing for the revolution at that point; by delivering the sword Heinrich she was leading him to become the Angel Killer.